The War of the Pranks
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Emmett and the others have decided to have some fun with Bella now that she isn't so easily broken. It's a prank war between the genders. Funny and some fluff, haven't ruled out lemons either ; . Summary sucks but the story is better
1. Fun in the snow

**AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING. NOT ONE CHARACTER OR ANYTHING, ONLY THE PLOT.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I'd been a vampire for just over a year now and it was absolutely amazing. I was fast, strong and had a few gifts of my own. We lived in Alaska now, to avoid problems with Charlie and Renee, who believed that I had died in a car crash with the rest of the Cullen family. My life was everything that I had every wanted it to be, well actually I should probably say my existence, as technically I was no longer living. The best part was how much easier it was for the rest of the family to be near me. There was never a problem now because although Edward assured me that I smelled the same to him, the human edge had long disappeared. It had not been that much of a challenge for most of them, and I'm sure that even Jasper had fared better then anybody gave him credit for. But all problems were gone and we were all closer then ever. My gifts allowed me to block almost all of their powers, except Jasper for some reason, when I wanted to and allow them access when I felt like it.

It was snowing out and Edward and I were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. I was bored so I shut it of without even moving. Being Telekinetic was fun.

"I was enjoying that" Edward said

"Oh but I had a better idea" I said with a pout that would have made Alice proud.

"You know, you become more like Alice and Rosalie everyday" he said "What was your thought"

"Let's play a prank on Emmett!" I said in his ear. Emmett had taken to playing insane tricks on me now that I was a vampire and less breakable. It was kind of like an ongoing war. Everybody chipped in and it was usually girls versus guys, but Edward always helped me out.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked

I whispered my plan in his ear and he laughed. "Will it work?" he asked

I focused my mind and saw that it went off without a glitch, luckily I had Alice's gift too. "Yep" I laughed. " But where's Rose?" I asked

"She went hunting with Alice" he replied.

We went outside and I checked to make sure that Emmett was still in his room, he was and he was listening to a hip hop CD rather loud so he wouldn't even hear anything. Silently I willed his window open and it opened noiselessly. Then I raised my arms above my head and visualized all the snow on the ground in Emmett's room. Silently it rushed through the window and packed his room. I heard him growl as the snow literally buried him in his room. Edward was at my side rolling on the ground with laughter, as Emmett continued to growl.

When Emmett finally managed to dig himself out he came thundering down the stairs and out into the backyard, which was more like a large field yelling "BELLA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU". I took all the snow out of his room and dumped it on him again as he came out the door. Again I could hear him growling in playful anger and I couldn't help but laugh out in hysterics. Finally I got him back for his last one.

He had sneakily videotaped one of Edward's and mine more private moments and splattered it all over YOUTUBE. It wasn't like we were having sex or anything but all the same if I was human I'd have looked like a tomato.

When he had dug himself out for the second time, he crouched and pounced at me. I wasn't quite as strong as he was so there was no physically fighting him off. Instead I decided to use my gift and before he knew it I had him soaring about a hundred feet in the air. Then I threw him into the distance and he landed with a bang about two miles away.

If he caught me off guard he could easily pummel me, but if I was on my game and feeling ruthlessly evil, there was no way he could win.

I laughed for ten minutes at which point he had returned.

"You just wait" he said with a laugh "When you aren't paying attention, I'll get you"

"That was simply payback Emmett." I told him honestly "Next time, I'll get you even worse."

"We'll see" he said, doubtfully

"Oh yes" I said taping my head "We will"

"Damnit" he yelled "This isn't fair, we need a new system, you and Alice cheat."

"And you, Jasper and Edward don't" I snarled, "Jasper makes us all feel woozy and Edward just reads into the other three to see what they are going to do!"

"I still say we call a negotiation meeting to make some new ruled" he said

"Fine, as soon as Alice and Rose get back from hunting, and Carlisle gets home from work." I agreed

There was no way he was going to beat me, not in this war.

**A/N: i decided to have a little fun with the idea of Bella already being a vampire. Let me know what you think...i LOVE REVIEWS**


	2. Rules

When everybody was home and in the kitchen, we started our little negotiation meeting. Carlisle and Esme didn't really participate all that much, but they were there to. At least we could count on them to keep things honest.

"This was Emmett's idea, so why don't you tell us what you think the rules should be" I said

"Fine" he said "You shouldn't be allowed to use your powers."

"Is that it?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," he replied "No wait, you can't keep flipping sides. You're on the guys side so stop helping them."

"That's only fair Edward" Carlisle said

"So how about this. Rule number one is you stay with your own side. No helping or giving hints to the other side." Esme said "Do you all agree.

We all nodded and Edward sighed in defeat.

"As for Bella not being able to use her gifts, that doesn't seem fair. Your team has Jasper and Edward, if you take Bella away from us it's uneven." Rosalie complained, "It's two against one"

"Yeah," I agreed "That's just as unfair to us as Edward flipping sides was to you"

"She's right" Carlisle agreed, "I say that Rule Two is all powers are acceptable"

"Fine" Emmett grumbled.

"The teams have to stay even to" Alice said "So if Esme joins in Carlisle joins in, either that or they both stay out"

"Sounds good to me" said Esme "Rule Three: Even teams"

"What happens if someone cheats" I asked, shouting a glare at Emmett who was thinking of ways to coax our plans out of Rosalie.

"The other team wins that little battle" Esme suggested

"We may as well forfeit now" Edward laughed looking at Jasper "There is no way we win if we can't cheat, not with Emmett on our side"

The two of them howled with laughter and Emmett just stuck his tongue out at them like a two year old, which made the rest of us laugh.

"Can their be one on one attacks?" I asked

"Definitely" Emmett said.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that" I laughed as a plan was formulating.

He looked nervous "I seriously doubt it"

"Just wait for it" I told him.

This was going to be beyond fun. I already had a plan of attack ready and the best part was I was able to completely shut Jasper and Edward out of it. It was highly unfair, but it worked in my favor so I was ok with that. I motioned to Alice and Rosalie and they followed me out of the room. This was going to take some help and I was sure we could win.

**_A/N: i know that its short but i didn't want to many rules...where would the fun be in that? I'm also sorry that i didn't update sooner but i've been really busy. I posted the next chapter of WAIT today to so if you've been reading my little series, there you go, if not know you know i have one. Thinking of doing another oneshot, dunno yet...REVIE REVIEW REVIEW._**


	3. You can do it, put your back into it

As a vampire I moved with a substantial amount of grace and agility that I did not have as a human, which is what gave confidence and inspiration for my new idea. When we were in Alice's room I sat down and looked at them

"Girls, I've got an idea" I told them

"And I love it" Alice said with a wicked smile

"Ok so now that I won't fall on my face every five seconds I think it's about time we go clubbing" I started "We get all dolled up and take the boys, but I take Jasper, Alice takes Emmett and you take Edward."

Rosalie's brow creased "I don't think I follow"

"We put it on all of them full force, I'll make sure they stay there and we see if we can get rises out of them, if you know what I mean, in the middle of the dance floor"

"I absolutely love it" Alice said tapping her head "And it's going to work"

"You really are an evil mastermind Bella" Rosalie said with a laugh

We headed back to the kitchen where the boys were having a whispered conversation that ended abruptly as we entered the room.

"Boys" I said "We want to go out tonight"

"Oh?" Edward said raising an eyebrow

"Yes" Alice answered

"Where?" Emmett asked

"Clubbing" Rosalie said in a seductively sweet voice.

They looked at each other and Jasper said "Sounds good"

"We'll leave around seven them" I said as we headed for the door

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked

"To get dressed" Alice informed him

"It's only four o'clock" Edward said confused

"Yeah, we should be ready on time, don't worry" Rosalie said and we left. We converged in Rose's room this time. We all were relatively the same size, which made sharing so much easier. I decided on an exceptionally mini black leather mini skirt and a red tube top that was just short enough to expose ¾ of my stomach. Alice decided on a pair of black short shorts and a sparkly blue tank top and Rosalie found a perfect short black skin tight dress that was very low cut it the front and sparkled in the light.

We all agreed on stiletto's now that I was capable of wearing them, mine were red, Alice's blue and Rosalie's black. I added a red necklace that looped a couple times around my neck and dangly black earrings. Alice found a blue silk scarf that she tied around her neck and Rose chose a thick black chocker with a rose charm on it and matching earrings. When we were dressed and our hair and make up was done we stood in front of the wall sized body length mirror.

"WOW" I said "We look seriously-"

"Sexy" Rosalie finished

"Oh, this is definitely going to work" Alice giggled

"Ok but stick with your guys till we get there, then we'll trade" I said "So they don't get suspicious"

"Agreed" They said

It was five to seven and we headed for the door. When we got to the top of the stairs the boys were waiting at the bottom. Three perfect jaws dropped simultaneously as we came down the stairs together. We giggled and walked over to them

"So?" we said spinning around once "What do you think?"

"Wow" was all they managed.

We set out and arrived a short while later at the hottest night club around. We'd called ahead and made reservations so when the boys handed the keys to the valets we walked right in and found our table. I got up and excused myself to the washroom before winking at Alice and Rosalie, and heading over to the DJ.

"Hey" I said batting my eyelashes

"Hey sexy" he said "What can I do for you?"

"Play this" I said pointing to the screen "in a couple of minutes"

"Anything for you sweetheart" he said. I laughed and returned to the table. About five minutes later the DJ introduced the song.

"This is a special request, from a very special lady" he said winking at me

"OH I love this song" Alice squealed "Come dance Emmett"

He followed her out as Rose grabbed Edward and I grabbed Jasper. Mentally I erased all desires from their minds except being on the dance floor with us.

"Ready girls" I yelled over the music

"HELL YEAH" they yelled back, and it was on.

I stood with my back to Jasper as Rose and Alice did the same with Edward and Emmett, who all looked confused but were unable to stop us.

The song started and so did we. As the song started I backed into Jasper and started to shake my hips and roll my body around against him. It was to much fun to be weird, seeing as he was my brother now.

_Yeah, yeah  
Get your ass up and hurra  
Uh, Ice Cube baby  
Ninety-nine baby  
I'm on the grind baby  
All the time baby  
Show me something_

We grinded into our guys and all but ignored the comical look of confusion. We'd picked the song together and knew exactly when to move and where to go with each beat. We looked like pro's.

_You can do it put your back into it_

We pressed our backs into them slinking our hips around.

_I can do it put your ass into it_

We thrust back against their hips

_You can do it put your back into it_

We rolled our bodies from side to side and wound out arms around their necks

_I can do it put your ass into it_

Again we all grinded our hips against them, bucking slightly. As the song continued we got even slinkier and sexier. We whipped our hips around with ease. At one point and exactly on cue with the music we dropped down and rolled and grinded our way back up to face them.

_Don't stop get it, get it  
(That's real)  
Don't stop nigga hit it  
(I will)  
I'm gon' do it, gon' do it  
Gon' do it, do it, do it_

We had our arms wound around their necks again and with each 'do it' we thrust our hips forward against them and rolled our chest against theirs. The song continued and we were relentless. We stepped back a bit, still in time with the music, and each other, and grinded with each other in the middle of the floor. We ran our hands up and down our bodies and through our perfect hair. The song was almost over so we stepped back to our dance partners, grinding them with all the force in the world while staring right into their faces. The last few bars we coming so we got even closer.

All three of us leaned up and whispered in their ears

_Know how we do?  
We puttin' it down, constantly  
Get your ass up and hurra_

Before grabbing their earlobes between our teeth and nibbling a bit. That sent each and everyone of them up and over the edge. The crowd was clapping for us as we dragged the guys back to the table. It was clear from the way they walked that we had most definitely stirred them.

Rosalie and Alice were beside me in a minute "I believe that that is one for the girls" I said

They were still slightly dazed by our performance and confused "Excuse me?" they all asked

We giggled and told them to look down. Each one had a slightly awkward looking bulge at the front of their pants.

_OH GOD _they thought at once.

The girls and I were laughing as we headed for the door and the cars.

* * *

A**/N: Inspiration from this chapter came from a comment i recieved from butterfinger45. **

_**Ooh! You should do one where all the girls start to flirt with some one  
other then their partner! Like, bella does jasper, rosalie does edward, and  
alice does emmett!**_

**It was a brilliant idea and i started on it as soon as i got the review, which was about 3 hours ago. So i'm pretty proud of this chapter, once the idea was there it just rolled over the paper. HOPE YOU LIKE...review review review**


	4. Revenge part 1

**EPOV**

When we got home the girls went inside together, but the three of us hung back a minute. That was certainly a dirty little trick they pulled tonight. I think the worst part was that it was Rosalie that got me that excited, or maybe it was all three of them together, either way, we have to get them back.

"That was ridiculous" I said in frustration

"Tell me about it" Jasper said

"We have to get them back" Emmett said

"Yeah, but how do we top something like that" Jasper asked

"I've got an idea" Emmett said "What if we trick them into doing something that they would absolutely never do"

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Well" Emmett continued, and I have to admit that I liked where his thoughts were going it was despicable and yet it would definitely work. "I'm sure we're all feeling in the mood tonight, and I'm sure we have three video cameras around which could be placed inconspicuously and then broadcast perhaps?"

"You know Emmett you may have something there" I admitted "I know that none of then would expect that."

"He's right," Jasper said "I'd be pretty easy to do"

"Then let's do it" Emmett said

The girls were all in the living room when we came in. We headed upstairs to "change" and set up the video camera's. They were expertly concealed though I'm sure the girls wouldn't be looking for them anyway. When everything was ready we went back downstairs.

"Let's go upstairs love" I said to Bella and she immediately raced upstairs, with me.

**BPOV**

I was upstairs in a heart beat, and Edward followed behind. I had to say that being a vampire certainly had it's advantages. For one thing, I didn't need to sleep, so I never got tired. And now that Edward was certain I wouldn't shatter into a million pieces, there were no longer any limitations to our relationship.

"We got you guys pretty good tonight" I gloated.

"Hmm" he said with a sexy little smile. "Unfortunately there is not even a way from me to deny that is there?"

"Nope, I'd say it was fairly obvious" I laughed

"That was a dirty little trick" he said

"Yeah, but it worked" I said

"Who's idea was it?" He asked

"Mine" I said innocently

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and laid down on the bed. He came over and lay beside me. I rolled over and straddled his hips, leaned down kissed his neck and jumped up. I dragged him off the bed and stood on my Tipp toes to kiss him passionately. His tongue stuck out of his mouth and forced it's way into mine. I leaned into him and he backed me up against the wall.

He reached down my leg and hitched it around his waist forcing my skirt up. When he had secured my leg their his hands roamed my body and cupped around my breasts. Then with all the power and lust that I could feel radiating from him, we thrust his manhood into me and I cried out in pleasure. I was, however, not the only one. From all through the house I heard cries in different pitch's and loud growls and moans. I guess, saying that we aroused them tonight was a bit of an understatement.

He continued to thrust and his hand roamed lower and found my bundle of nerves, which he began to rub and stroke with eagerness.

"Oh Edward" I moaned loudly, not caring who heard me. He sent me over the edge and my body began to shake uncontrollably with my release and he followed after me. For any normal human that would have been the extent of it, but not for us. From the feelings emanating in the house the six of us kept it up for almost an hour.

……………….………………….

The next morning Edward, Emmett and Jasper left for a hunting day trip and Rosalie, Alice and I were all in the living room reading when we noticed a box on the table. It was wrapped and had a bow on the top, beside it was a card.

"What's that?" I asked curiously

"What's what?" Alice asked

"That box on the table." I said

The three of us got up and went over to see what it was. The card was in an envelope that had our names on it.

"I guess it's for us" Rosalie said "Read the card"

I took the card and opened it, as Alice undid the box and found a DVD.

"We thought that seeing as we would be gone all day, and didn't even invite you to come along that we would leave you something to entertain yourselves. See you soon. Love Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I read aloud. I looked at the girls skeptically and they shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt, pop it in."

We sat on the couch as Alice inserted the disc and joined us. It was a home made movie, that at least was obvious, but what it was I had no idea. I pushed play and instantly regretted it.

The room was filled with the sound of moans and cries of pleasure as segments of video started to play. Porno, great. But when I looked a little closer I realized that it was not just normal porno, the couple that was currently on the screen was Alice and Jasper.

"Oh" I said

"My" Alice continued

"GOD" Rosalie screamed as it shifted to a scene of her and Emmett.. A couple minutes later, and to my total embarrassment, I was featured with Edward.

"How?" I asked

Rosalie ran upstairs and we heard crashing and banging. Two seconds later she re-appeared holding three video cameras. "Can you guess where I found these?"

"NO" Alice said "That's despicable, that's disgusting. That's PERFECT!. Why did we not think of that?"

We all laughed and I said " I must admit that was pretty clever. Not quite as good as ours, seeing as it wasn't public but still"

"Oh ours was definitely better, but you're right this was good" Rosalie agreed.

**A/N: PArt one of their revenge, but they are so not done yet. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	5. REvenge Part2

The boys came back from their hunting trip around two o'clock and found us sitting in the living room. They joined us on the couch.

"So, did you like your present girls?" Emmett asked

"Actually" Alice said "We loved it"

"Yes, very sneaky" I said

"Your not angry?" Edward asked, clearly shocked

"Why would I be angry?" I asked " We're hot, how could we expect you not to capture the moment on video?"

Everybody laughed "She has a point" Edward laughed "But all the same I believe that that's one for the guys"

"Yeah, I guess" Rosalie said shrugging

"And your little gift gave us an idea" Alice said

"What kind of idea?" Jasper asked

"Well you know how pretty much every human finds us so appealing. We decided to play off of that" I answered

They all looked slightly confused, and they had no idea where we were going with this. Rosalie tilted her laptop so the boys could see it, and their faces blanched.

Between Alice and I we had constructed a fake website, like we would actually put ourselves on the internet. It was called 'THE SEXY THREESOME' and it had pictures of the three of us as a background. In the centre was a media square, and when it was loaded Rose hit play. Again the sounds of moans and pleasurable cries filled the living room, as the video the boys had made was broadcast to what they thought was the whole word. The looks on their faces were beyond hilarious.

"WHAT THE HELL" Emmett roared

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY DO THAT" Jasper yelled

"YOU MUST BE JOKING" Edward growled

The three of us were lost to a fit of laughter. They bought it, they were actually dumb enough to buy it. Oh this was way to rich.

When we could breath again, I said "Do you think we are that stupid"

"Yeah" Rose agreed "I know we're sexy but please, we reserve that for you three"

"What do you take us for…Sluts?" Alice asked, still laughing

"Oh this SO counts as another point for us." I laughed "I can't believe you three bought that"

They were furious. Well, truthfully had they don't that to us we would have been too, but this was just too good. I got up, went over to Edward, and straddled his waist as he sat on the couch with an angry snarl on his lips.

I kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. "Come on Edward, it was all in good fun"

"I don't think that's why he's angry" Alice giggled as she and Rosalie assumed the same position on Jasper and Emmett.

"Yeah, they're just sore because they didn't think of it first." Rosalie said, kissing a trail up Emmett's neck

I peeked into Edwards thoughts and she was close

"Nope" I told them "They're sore because they did think of it first."

"What?" Alice and Rose asked together

"They thought of it this morning, they planned to do the same thing once they came back" I told them "But we beat them to it. Am I right?"

"You already know you're right" Emmett growled "Except, I decided to have my own fun"

Edward and Jasper looked at him in surprise. Clearly they had no idea what he was talking about, and that scared me. There was no way that this ended well, after all this was Emmett we were talking about. He never thought about anything, and he was never embarrassed by anything.

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded.

"Well, I had a feeling that we may need a little extra something" he said

"Get to the point" I growled

"May I?" he asked Rose, motioning toward the computer. She handed it to him and I suddenly realized what he must have done.

"You had better not have done what I think you did" I said to him

"That all depends on what you think I did" he smiled

He turned the computer around and as I'd thought he was currently at the YOUTUBE home page. He went to his profile and clicked on his newest video, and made it full screen.

_This is going to be the highest ranking video ever on YOUTUBE _flashed across the screen

_These girls certainly do bring SEXY BACK_

_Are you ready for this?_

_Are you sure you're ready for this?_

When those final words had passed, Alice's name flashed on the screen followed by a stream of the most embarrassing and insanely posed pictures. There were also some video clips . Next was Rosalie and I followed soon after. Of course my pictures were the worst out of them all, seeing as I had been human only a year ago, and they had had their fair share of viewing my embarrassment.

Though embarrassed, I was relieved. I was sure that he had posted last nights escapades on their. Then again I suppose that he wouldn't want other people staring at him naked on the screen, no matter how bad he wanted to win.

"EMMETT" we all growled at once "I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

We all pounced on him at once, as Jasper and Edward sat back laughing, also relieved. We tackled him playfully, and he managed to yell "Come on girls, All is fair in love and war"

**A/N: HAHA you though i was going to let the girls take that one didn't you?? don't lie i know you did. Check out my other stories for some lemons and other fun stuff. I also decided to re write one of my exsisting stories in french. So if you know french, or just wanna check it out, go ahead.**


End file.
